It is well known that media files may be transferred from one device to another via various means. Currently, a media file is transferred from one device to another, and subsequently the user selects a point within the media file to be the starting point from which the media file will be rendered.
With users of media files desiring to experience the same media content on multiple devices, it is more imperative than ever to create systems that allow the synchronization of media files across various devices and which further allow the acquisition of media files which are resident on one device but not others.
Unfortunately, an adequate solution that addresses these issues has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.